1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for improving respiration and preventing snoring. More specifically the present invention relates to a respiration assisting apparatus for placement in a user mouth to separate the lips and optionally also open a breathing passageway between the tongue and the roof of the mouth, so that persons having nasal congestion or other respiration inhibiting condition such as a deviated septum can breath more freely, especially while sleeping, and so that snoring is minimized. The apparatus includes a cheek first anchor structure which is fitted mouth between the teeth and the adjacent cheek on a first side of the user mouth to retain the apparatus in operation position, and a lip separating structure extending from the first anchor structure between and outward from the user lips, holding lips apart. The first anchor structure and the lip separating structure both preferably have venting openings to permit oxygen to reach cheek tissue adjacent to the apparatus. The first anchor structure preferably takes the form of an upright first anchor panel having smooth first anchor panel surfaces and a generally elliptical first anchor panel perimeter. The lip separating structure preferably takes the form of a projection channel having an upright channel web and laterally extending channel side walls and the projection channel preferably opens toward the center of the user lips so that respiration air can flow longitudinally through the interior of the channel even if the lips close fully around the channel exterior.
A second embodiment of the apparatus has the elements of the first and additionally includes a tongue suppressing bridge for extending laterally from the first anchor structure between upper and lower sets of user teeth on a first side of a user mouth, between the user tongue and roof of the mouth and between upper and lower sets of user teeth on the second side of the user mouth and connects to a second anchor structure between the user cheek and adjacent teeth on a second side of the user mouth. The tongue suppressing bridge includes a central air passing segment which either is spaced downwardly from the roof of the user mouth to permit respiration air to pass over the bridge and alternatively or additionally includes at least one air flow bridge opening for respiration air to flow through the bridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been devices for preventing or minimizing snoring.
Stockhausen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,696, issued on Aug. 6, 2002, discloses an anti-snoring device having a cover plate with a curved perimeter and being bowed toward its center to define a concave cover plate side and a convex cover plate side, and which is insertable between the lips and teeth of a person to cover tooth spaces. The concave side includes a mandibularly directed projection as well as a palatally directed projection which, when the device is inserted into the mouth, hook behind the teeth of the upper and lower jaws. The anti-snoring device is formed of material which is plasticizable so that tongue pressure or finger pressure can press the cover plate and projection firmly against the tooth surfaces. The invention further relates to a method for molding the anti-snoring device.
Thornton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,117, issued on Jun. 27, 1995, reveals an apparatus for prevention of snoring and improved breathing during sleep. Thornton includes upper and lower channel members which are laterally curved into matching U-shapes to follow the curvature of upper and lower sets of user teeth. The channels contain a deformable material to receive impressions of the individual user teeth and remain removably fixed on the upper and lower sets of teeth, the upper channel having a downwardly extending post which fits behind the lower channel to brace the lower channel and user jaw forwardly to prevent snoring.
Belfer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,302, issued on Feb. 24, 1998, is one of three Belfer patents teaching an anti-snoring device having an external shield. Belfer includes a channel member laterally curved to follow a general U-shape for receiving user teeth, the channel containing tooth receiving areas separated by ribs, and an elongated strip extending forwardly from the connected channel forward end fitted with an upright shield which fits over the outside facial surfaces around a user mouth for preventing the lower jaw from drifting inferiorly and posteriorly during sleep. Belfer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,013, issued on Sep. 22, 1998, and Belfer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,241, issued on Jul. 13, 1999 cover essentially the same oral shield disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,302, except that they include an extension member fixedly connected to the front of the channel and a connecting member slidably connected to the oral shield having an opening for slidably receiving the extension member, and an upright telescoping shield mounting member so that the shield position relative to the channel can be adjusted to fit the individual wearer.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a respiration assisting and snore suppressing apparatus which separates user lips to maintain a free flow of respiration air while a user is sleeping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which optionally maintains a respiration air passageway between the user tongue and roof of the user mouth.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is comfortable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is safe to use and inexpensive to manufacture.